


Pool Shark

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has been working the pool tables at this bar for days, before a teenaged Scott Summers shows up to ruin his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/21095508560/logan-is-going-to-destroy-this-arrogant-little).

Logan is going to destroy this arrogant little shit, and he’s going to enjoy it.

This is his bar. He’s been working this crowd for weeks now, building up a reputation as a mean son of a bitch. He’s gambled openly and freely; he’s taken money and stirred up tempers. He’s become the one man to beat, and as a consequence he’s been raking in the cash. He’s about ready to move on, and he had been planning on using tonight to gather what little extra he might need - until this stupid little punk had appeared to wipe the floor with everyone else at pool.

“Nobody’s that good,” one of the men mutters to his friends. “Something’s not right with that kid.”

Logan can hear them clearly, his sense always alert for trouble. They’re right, of course. With the way the kid is shooting, something about him is just too accurate, too lucky. Logan can’t say what exactly causes it, but he would met that there’s a mutation or two hanging around in his genes. This could get ugly and fast.

The teenager wins the latest game and pockets the cash with a grim nod, before he leans against the table and looks around the bar. His eyes are disguised by a strange set of red lenses, but there is no mistaking the confident challenge on his face. Who next? he seems to ask.

Logan knows that everyone in the bar is waiting for him to challenge the kid. He’s been beating their asses all week; now they have a use for them. They want him to take the kid down a peg or two, but he’s been watching him all night. He’s not entirely sure that he can beat him.

If he goes up against the kid and loses, he thinks that this whole place might blow up. It doesn’t matter to him. He’s been through hundreds of bar fights in his life, and it’s not as if they’ve ever left a scratch on him.

But the kid…

The stupid, grim, head-strong kid - a stranger in the middle of nowhere, running from someone or something by the looks of it, with an unspecified mutation. He’ll be torn apart.

It isn’t Logan’s problem. It really isn’t.

It really, really isn’t.

Doesn’t stop him from going forward and offering the kid a drink instead of a challenge. The teenager is too young to buy alcohol himself, but the bartender suspiciously accepts Logan’s money all the same.

Logan gets him drunk. He gets the kid’s name. He takes him back to his hotel room and fucks him through the mattress, chanting that name over and over, until it is burnt into his skull, and then he warns Scott to get out of town before he pisses anyone else off.

It’s easy to forget about him after that. Years later, meeting that same cock-sure teenager hidden in an idyllic mutant school, it is just as easy to remember him.


End file.
